Deuda de honor
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: One-Shot. Ken y Miyako, pese a atravesar momentos díficiles, se disponen a tener su primera cita. Pero existe un Digimon, un antiguo rival, que debe saldar una deuda...una deuda de honor.


**DEUDA DE HONOR**

El fic que tienes ante ti se sitúa una semana despúes de la derrota de Armaggemon. En él asisteréis a la primera cita de Miyako y Ken, qué contará con un invitado de excepción¿Quién**?** Averigualo leyéndolo y no dudes en mandar un review para criticar mi pésimo estilo.

Y Digimon no me pertenece, por si lo dudabáis.

* * *

><p>La vida de Ken Ichijouji había dado un giro de 180 grados en los últimos meses. Al empezar el curso era Digimon Emperador, un tirano sin escrúpulos que no estuvo lejos de dominar el digimundo. Pero él no era así, y los niños elegidos le ayudaron a percatarse de ello, y de que el mundo digital no era ninguna broma. Y su querido Wormmon fue quien pago el precio con su vida. Más tarde, con Wormmon resucitado y unido a los niños elegidos, descubrió que había sido manipulado por un digimon malvado conocido como Myotismon, pero afortunadamente con la energía de todos los niños elegidos y sus Digimon pudieron destruirle, aunque había más amenazas sueltas por ahí, que le costarían más caro de lo que pensaba.<p>

-Ichijouji, su examen-. Dijo el profesor Yoshimoto mientras repartía los exámenes de Ciencias de sus alumnos.

Ken miró la nota de su examen: un 3. Ese era otro aspecto de su vida que había cambiado radicalmente. Antes era un superdotado, no solo en los estudios, sino también en el deporte. Ahora su equipo había pasado de competir por el campeonato a mantener la plaza para el año siguiente. A pesar de que su entrenador le repetía que solo era una mala racha, el había dejado el equipo, para poder tener tiempo para estudiar sin que sus notas se resintieran. Sin embargo, el no decidía cuando pasaban cosas como la que paso la semana pasada.

Ken esperó a que todos los alumnos salieran de la clase para poder hablar a solas con su profesor. Cuando se dirigía hacia él, este levantó la cabeza y le dijo:

-Ah, Ichijouji, perfecto, quería hablar con usted. Venga.

A Ken no le gustó nada como sonó eso, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberse quedado. Pero tenía que explicarle lo que pasó la semana pasada, aunque cada vez dudaba más de que lo comprendiera.

-Siéntate, Ken-. Le indicó el profesor.

Malo, pensó Ken. Si el profesor Yoshimoto llamaba a alguien por su nombre de pila, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Pero en este caso era imposible.

-Ken, no me queda más remedio que suspenderte.- anunció el profesor ante la estupefacción del antiguo Digimon Emperador.

- No puede ser. Ha debido de haber algún error.-negó Ken. He sacado un 3 en este examen, pero aprobé el anterior con un 5 y en el primero obtuve un 10. ¡Tengo una media de 6!-explicó.

-Exactamente Ken.-comentó el profesor Yoshimoto, con cara de haber explicado lo mismo decenas de veces, quién sabe si incluso cientos- has sacado un 3, teniendo la capacidad de sacar un 10. Y como profesor, no puedo tolerar un descenso tan grande. Debo suspenderte.

-¡Pero es que no he podido estudiar!-exclamó Ken.

-Vamos Ken. Ambos sabemos que no necesitas estudiar para sacar un 10. Además ¿No habías dejado el equipo de fútbol?- arguyó el profesor.

-Pero verá la semana pasada apareció un digimon…

- ¿El monstruo de la bahía? ¿Era otro de sus amiguitos digitales?-inquirió Yoshimoto.

-No. Era Armaggemon, un digimon malvado. Tuve que ir ahí para derrotarle.-explicó Ken.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el monstruo blanco de la espada era ese gusano que siempre se te esconde en la mochila?- se sorprendió.

-Sí, era Wormmon digievolucionado.-Ken se ruborizó al recordar aquel incidente. Mejor dicho, aquellos incidentes.

-¿Y si estaba él ahí, por qué tenías que estar tú?-preguntó su maestro.

- Para que pudiera digievolucionar. Sin mi presencia y mis- Ken dijó esto en voz más baja- buenos sentimientos, no puede hacerlo.

El profesor Yoshimoto arqueó una ceja.- ¿Buenos sentimientos? Esos bichos cada vez me sorprenden más.

Ken sabía que, aunque cada vez más gente tenía compañero digital, a su profesor de ciencias no le agradaban esas criaturas que violaban las leyes de la biología.

-Aún así-prosiguió el profesor- no pretendas hacerme creer que todas tus notazas eran a causa del estudio.

Ken tragó saliva. Aquella era la parte que no quería contar.

-Es que entonces tenía en mi interior una…

-¿Una qué?- preguntó Yoshimoto, que estaba harto de chorradas digitales.

-Una semilla de oscuridad. Se trata de algo que potencia la inteligencia, los reflejos y la forma física.- explicó rápidamente Ken.

-Vaya, quieres decir que hiciste trampas con tus amigos digitales. Hemos acabado.-concluyó el profesor.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se enojó el compañero de Wormmon- Yo era la víctima.

-Claaaaro.- dijo Yoshimoto, yéndose de allí.

Ken se dirigió al patio, dándose cuenta de que sus excusas basadas en el mundo digital, aunque ciertas, le dejaban en evidencia frente a los profesores. Y no solo ante ellos, pensó al cruzarse con 2 compañeros de clase que ni siquiera le miraron. Desde que no era un genio, sus compañeros le evitaban. En el colegio de Tamachi no tenía ningún amigo. Y tal vez ningún aprobado, en cuánto el profesor Yoshimoto contara su conversación. ¡Maldito Myotismon! ¡Le había destrozado la vida!

Ken frenó sus reflexiones al ver a alguien que le hacían señas desde la verja. La semilla de oscuridad también le había dado cosas buenas, se sonrío mientras se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Aquel día no había clase en el colegio de Odaiba, y los digidestinados habían decidido pasar el día juntos. Bueno, más bien Miyako había decidido que pasasen el día juntos. Lamentablemente no iba a ser posible que estuvieran todos.<p>

-Lo siento Miyako, pero yo voy a ir a visitar a mi abuela con mi padre- se había excusado Takeru.

-¡QUÉEEE!¡¿Y no puedes ir otro día?- bramó la heredera de la inocencia.

-No. Cualquier otro día estaría con mi madre, y mi padre ha pedido el día libre solo para esto.-contestó Takeru.

-Vaya, que pena, con la ilusión que nos hacía a todos.-dijó con aparente tristeza- pero da lo mismo, ¡Es un día de fiesta para los niños elegidos!

-Esto, Miyako, yo creo que tampoco voy- dijo Daisuke.

En ese momento Miyako se volvió lenta y amenazadoramente, su sola mirada alentó el terror en el corazón de Daisuke, y aunque luego él lo negara, en Odaiba circula el rumor de que el único niño que no temió a Malomyotismon tuvo una leve micción.

-¿Cómo que no vienes?¿Qué hay más importante qué tus compañeros, infeliz bastardo?- escupió la heredera del amor.

-¡Nada!¡Nada!Puedo aplazarlo.-dijó mientras se maldecía por perder su siesta de celebración.

-¡Genial, genial!-exclamó con felicidad- venid todos a mi casa al mediodía.-indicó con estrellitas en los ojos.

El día de la reunión, en casa de Miyako, a la una en punto:

-¡Ahhhh!¡Pero dónde se han metido los demás!-chilló Miyako a la única persona que había acudido, su buena amiga Hikari.

-Cálmate Miyako, ya no podemos hacer nada.- intentó calmarla su compañero, Hawkmon.

-¡Claro que sí!¡Voy a ir a casa de Iori ahora mismo!- exclamó con furia.

-¡Espera Miyako, voy contigo!- dijó Hikari, mientras la pelilila salía del apartamento.

-¡Qué extraño!¿Por qué no habrá venido nadie más?- se preguntó Hawkmon.

-Me temo que es imposible saberlo.-contestó Gatomon con ironía.

Miyako iba dando zancadas a decirle cuatro cosas a su joven vecino,mientras su amiga la seguía corriendo.

-Miyako, no te enfades.-dijo Hikari.

-Demasiado tarde. Dejarme plantada a mí, que he sido la mas paciente compañera, la confidente más leal.¡Es imperdonable!-respondió poniendo una pose dramática.

-Jiji.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Hikari?-le preguntó cortantemente.

-Ummm, no-mintió descaradamente-es que me has recordado a alguien-se excusó, pensando en Takeru.

-¿De verdad crees que me parezco a Mimi?-dijo ilusionada, mientras Hikari caía a lo anime.

-¿Queríais algo, chicas?-interrumpio la madre de Iori, que había sido testigo de excepción del marémagnum de sentimientos que había atravesado Miyako.

-¡Oh!Perdone si molestamos, señora Hida-dijo Miyako, con una educación exquisita-¿Está Iori en casa?

-No, pero ha dejado una nota, precisamente está aquí-dijo la señora Hida, cogiendo una nota del muble de su derecha-He ido a jugar al pinball con Takeru- leyó. Pero cuando levanto la vista de la hoja, hubiera jurado que el mismísimo Diablo había tomado posesión de su amigable vecina, tal era la ira que traslucia su rostro, pues lo que la madre de Iori ignaraba era que en el reverso de la nota podía leerse:"si pregunta Miyako, el abuelo me ha obligado a ir a kendo".

-Gracias por la información, señora- dijo Miyako secamente,con la cara enrojecida por la furia.

Mientras eso pasaba, el más joven de una pareja que entraba al salón recreativo de Odaiba con la insana intención de viciarse al pinball sentía un escalofrío de terror.

Y más mientras aún, Daisuke Motomiya despertaba de su siesta de celebración exclamando:

-¡Ah, Malomyotismon, sálvame de ella!

Y en el más mientras de todos, el profesor Yoshimoto empezaba su clase de ciencias.

Pero volvamos a Miyako, que había llegado al salón de su casa sin causar excesivos daños a propiedades privadas(las públicas no tuvieron tanta suerte, ruego una oración por sus almas), había pasado de la ira al llanto.

-¡Buaaa!¡Nadie quiere estar conmigo!¡Temen no estar a mi altura!-se lamentaba Miyako, tal como aprendió de la mayor experta en relaciones jamás nacida, Mimi Tachikawa.

Venga Miyako, eso no es verdad- trato de consolarla Hikari.

¿Ah, no?¿Y por que me ha mentido Takeru?-en ese momento se percató de un concepto que, centrada en la traición de Iori, había obviado-¡Takeru me ha mentido!

En ese momento, cuando un joven rubio estaba a punto de batir su récord en el pinball, se quedo petrificado.

-Takeru, has perdido.-dijo Iori asombrado.

-Pero he sobrevivido.-respiró aliviado el compañero de Patamon.

En casa de Miyako.

-Con todo lo que he hecho por ellos-refunfuñaba la pelilila-tú si que eres una aútentica amiga, Hikari.

-Sí, claro-contestó con apatía.

-Venga anímate- dijo Miyako alegremente. En ese momento un oscuro pensamiento empaño su efímera sonrisa.-¡Tú lo sabías!¡Takeru te lo cuenta todo!

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Quién?-se hizo la loca la portadora de la luz.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Qué bien que vas con tu abuela!¡Pensaba que ibas a volver a jugar al pinball con Iori!-dijo Hikari a Takeru.

En ese instante Takeru se derrumbó y entre sollozos exclamó:¡Es superior a mis fuerzas!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Traidora...¿A qué has venido?¿A reírte de mí?-bramó Miyako con mirada asesina.

-No quiero verlo-dijo Hawkmon tapandose los ojos con sus alas, pero dejando una pequeña rendija entre sus plumas.

-Tranquilizate Miyako- dijo Hikari mientras se escondía tras Gatomon, que también estaba aterrada-Se supone que estamos aquí para pasarlo bien.

-¿Ah,sí? Dime algún modo para pasarlo bien tras esta vil traición.-inquirió la ofendida anfitriona.

-¿Día de las chicas...?-dijo sin mucho convencimiento la portadora de la luz.

Dos minutos despues, Miyako reía escandalosamente.

-Jajaja, así que entro detrás de ti para preguntar por tu talla de sujetador, jajaja, este Daisuke.

Hawkmon se inclinó sobre Gatomon y le dijo:

-Esto empieza a dar vergüenza ajena.

-Pues eso no es nada. Al día siguiente le esperaba escondido en el cubo de la basura para regalarle un sujetador y quien abrió el cubo fue Taichi.-informó Gatomon mientras el digimon pájaro caía a lo anime y Miyako se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa.

-Oye Miyako, el que Daisuke haga estas cosas me empieza a preocupar¡Ni siquiera usó sujetador aún!-la reprendió Hikari.

-Ya,ya. Si el que hiciera esas cosas fuera Takeru segura que te parecía romántico.-dijo la pelilila con inquina.

-Eso no es verdad.¿A ti te gustaría qué Ken hiciese eso por ti?-preguntó la castaña.

-Bfff, si a mí Ken no me gusta.- dijo la Inoue, en lo que Hikari siempre recordará como la mentira peor contada de la historia.

-Creo que mientes.-afirmó la hermana de Taichi.

-¡Pues claro que miento!¡Ken es tan guapo, y amable, y guapo, y listo, y guapo, y con ese punto de canalla arrepentido que le hace estar aún más guapo!-en ese momento Miyako paró-pero yo no le gustó a él-suspiró con tristeza.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.-de repente a Hikari se le ocurrió una gran idea-debe de estar a punto de salir de su colegio. Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar antes de que se vaya y pedirle que pase la tarde con nosotras.

-¿Tú crees que aceptara?-preguntó Miyako con cautela.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?-preguntó a su vez Hikari.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Voy a pasar el día con Ken!- exclamaba Miyako rebosante de felicidad-... y contigo, mi mejor amiga.-agregó al percatarse de la presencia de Hikari.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa si quremos alcanzarle-dijo la castaña-Gatomon y Hawkmon puden quedarse aquí.-cocluyó, no sin antes susurrar algo a su compañera, y ambas partieron hacia el colegio de Tamachi.

Cuando los 2 digimon quedaron a solas, Hawkmon saco una bolsa y dijó:

-¿Gelatina?

-Por favor...-dijo con cierto desdén Gatomon al ver a su compañero de ADN Digievolución abalanzarse sobre la gelatina- trae acá-añadió antes de que el compañero de Miyako terminase con todo.

Mientras, Miyako e Hikari llegaban al colegio de Ken, en el que todos los alumnos habían salido ya.

-¡NOOO!¡Ken se ha ido!¡Y nunca me querrá!¡Y sere una solterona vieja y fea para siempre!-dijo Miyako en una pose dramática.

En ese momento Hikari se percató de que Ichijouji salía del edificio en ese momento, con apariencia abatida.

-Tranquila, Miyako, por ahí viene, parece alg tr...-indicó la portadora de la luz.

-¡Keeen!¡Estamos aquí!- excamó la pelilila con grandes aspavientos.

Ken( y todo el mundo que pasaba por allí) se percataron de la presencia de las chicas. El ex-Digimon Emperador se dirigió a ellas, ahora con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola chicas-saludó-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?Creía que hoy ibais a pasar el día todos juntos.-preguntó.

-Sí, yo también lo creía, pero no han aparecido y nadie me lo dijo-aclaró Miyako, lanzando una mirada asesina a su amiga..

-Hemos venido a preguntar si querrías pasar la tarde con nosotras-dijo Hikari antes de que Miyako recobrase su enfado.

-Claro no tenía nada que hacer hoy.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la de examenes de recuperación que tendría que hacer cuando el profesor Yoshimoto desvelase su conversación.¡Qué se fastidiasen!

¡Genial!¡Podemos ir al centro!¡Montar en la noria, ay no que hoy está cerrada, y...!-Miyako interrumpió su discurso al escuchar un móvil que sonaba, el de Hikari.

La portadora de la luz contestó y en voz alta dijo:

-Si, Taichi.¿Cómo?¿Qué te has roto la pierna?¿Saltando de una azotea?¡Voy al hospital ya mismo!-chillaba la preocupada colgar, con cara de inocencia-me temo que tendréis que iros sin mí.

-Claro no te preocupes. Saluda a Taichi de mi parte.-la excusó Ken.

-¡Corre y ve con tu hermano!-agregó Miyako, y su compañera salió corriendo.

Ken y Miyako se quedaron mirándose y sonriendose tras este suceso, hasta que Ken dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Dónde quedamos?.

-Ummm, frente a la noria a las 3 y media ¿De acuerdo?-sugirió Miyako.

-Vale-Ken se ruborizó levemente y añadió-te veo allí.

-Sí, nos vemos allí.-repitió Miyako con ilusión.

Simultaneamente a esa conversación, en casa de Miyako, Gatomon se excusaba para ir al baño. Una vez allí, de su guante sacó un pequeño móvil rosa, que Hikari le dió para emergencias. Llamó a su compañera y dijo:

-Hikari¿Para que querías que te llamara?

-Si, Taichi.

-No, soy Gato...

-¿Cómo?¿Qué te has roto una pierna?

-¿Qué?Si podría saltar de una azotea y...

-¿Saltando de una azotea?¡Voy al hospital ya mismo!- y colgó.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, despues de comer, Ken Ichijouji fue a cambiarse, radiante de ilusión.<p>

-¡Qué bien Ken!¡Hoy estás muy contento!-dijo Wormmon con alegría, pues su compañero llevaba unos días algo deprimido-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta tarde he quedado con Miyako.-respondió su compañero con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Wormmon-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tú a ningún sitio, solo vamos Miyako y yo.-explicó.

-¿Cómo?¿No van ni Daisuke, ni Hikari, ni los demás?-inquirió el digimon insecto.

-No.

-¿Ni Hawkmon?- prosiguió el celoso compañero.

-No.

-¡¿Es una cita?-exclamó.

-Es posible.-dijo Ken con cara de felicidad.

La verdad es que a Ken le caía muy bien Miyako, aunque fueran muy distintos. Ella siempre sabía hacerle reír, y de no ser por ella, posiblemente no se habría unido a los niños elegidos. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Él creía ser muy joven para enamorarse.

-¡Detente, Ken! esa chica es peligrosa. Yo diría que es bipolar. No tiene las ideas clarras,-dijo Wormon en un ataque de celos.

-Sí, no le gusta cerrarse puertas.-contestó Ken, haciendo rabiar a su compañero. Y se fue a Odaiba.

A las 3 y veinte Ken llegó a la noria de Odaiba. Miyako llegó 10 minutos más tarde. Pero no iba sola. Su compañero Hawkmon la acompañaba. Ken habría jurado que la llamada de Hikari fue fingida para que Miyako y él pudiesen estar solos. Pero si el no estaba enamorado de Miyako¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto?

-¡Hola Ken!-saludó efusivamente la pelilila-¡Hola Worm...!¿Y Wormmon?-se extraño la joven.

-Ehh, Wormmon...-balbuceó Ken mientras se ruborizaba-Él está...en...¡No está aquí!

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero preguntar es por que no está.-dijo la menor de los Inoue.

-El ha tenido que...que volver al mundo digital-esa excusa le pareció convincente a Ken-eso es lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y por qué?-inquirió la joven.

-Por...porque el señor Gennai convocó a los digimons.-mintió Ken ya con la cara completamente roja.

-Ummm, que extraño, juraría que no nos ha llamado.-reflexionó Hawkmon.

-Tal vez debas ir de todos modos, Hawkmon.-dijo su compañera mientras le daba codazos.

-Que no. Que estoy seguro de que no lo ha hecho.¡ Y deja de darme codazos!- protestó el digimon ave.

-Jeje¿Nos disculpas un momento Ken?-se excusó Miyako, y sin esperar respuesta se ocultó con Hawkmon tras un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?¡Vete a esa reunión!-exigió la chica con fiereza.

-Pero Miyako, te aseguró que no hay ninguna reunión.-argumentó su compañero.

-¡No me importa!¡No pienso malgastar la oportunidad de pasar la tarde sola con Ken!-concluyó la pelilila.

-¿Y yo que hago?-dudó Hawkmon.

-Vete a volar por ahí si quieres.¡Pero piérdete!-ordenó la sucesora de la inocencia.

Tras esta discusión, el digimon se fue volando y su compañera regresó al lado de Ken.¡Era su oportunidad!

-Bueno, al final el se va también.-informó Miyako.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Así es.-prosiguió la chica con tono soñador.

-Querrías...¿Te apetece un helado?-ofreció Ken con bastante nerviosismo.

-Claro.-contestó Miyako. Tenía la sensación de que aquella iba a ser una gran tarde.

En ese preciso instante, el profesor Yoshimoto miraba en su ordenador los resultados académicos de Ken Ichijouji, cuando de repente la pantalla se ilumino y de ella salió un digimon. El profesor cayó de la silla asustado, y el monstruo digital se limitó a mirarlo y susurrar:

-¿Dónde está?-instantes despues, desaparecia en una humareda...o eso pareció, porque el veterano profesor pudo discernir como se escabullia la criatura. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero sintio una extraña conexión con el digimon, y decidió intentar seguirlo.

Hawkmon no había ido al mundo digital, ya que sabía perfectamente que Gennai no les había llamado. En vez de eso, se había quedado por los alrededores, por si Miyako se metía en algún lío. Afortunadamente, la presencia de digimons por las calles era perfectamente normal, pensó mientras veía a una madre y su Floramon pasear con su hijo y su Tanemon. Miró hacia la cafetería donde Miyako y Ken conversaban animadamente. La verdad es que hacen buena pareja, pensaba; así que decidió marcharse de allí.

-¡Detente, Hawkmon!-gritó una voz a su espalda.

-Esa voz...-murmuró para sí el digimon alado mientras se volvía.-¡Eres tú!¿A qué has venido?

-Lo sabes bien.¡Me arrebataste mi honor!¡He venido a recuperarlo!-exclamó el digimon al abalanzarse sobre Hawkmon, que lo esquivo por los pelos.

-¡Pluma cortante!-el compañero de Miyako lanzó la pluma de su cabeza contra su adversario, pero este lo rechazo con el arma que portaba. Apenas recupero su pluma, Hawkmon emprendió el vuelo hacia la cafeteria dode estaba su amiga, bajo la atenta mirada de su rival, que desapareció en las sombras.

Ajenos a estos sucesos, Ken y Miyako, que habían entrado en una cafeteria cercana, en ese momento hablaban de como sus aventuras habían afectado a sus familias.

-Así que por eso hay un cartel de todos nosotros a la puerta del supermercado. Publicidad gratis de los niños que salvaron el mundo, jeje. Aún no entiendo porque nadie nos ha dado una recompensa, o al menos una medalla.-protestaba la joven.

-Bueno, por lo que se, oficialmente los digimon no existen, de modo que supongo que todos los hechos en los que participaron se han intentado ocultar, o directamente no conste que hayan sucedido porque el señor Gennai y sus compañeros lo hayan borrado.-matizó Ken.

-Esa es una solemne tontería. Cada vez más gente tiene compañero digimon.¡Mira este sitio! Aquel cliente está con un Goburimon. Al camarero le ayuda un Otamamon. Y por fuera se acerca volando un Hawkmon...¡Hawkmon!-exclamó Miyako, mientras su compañero se estampaba con el cristal del local.

Miyako salio rápido a ayudar al ave digimon, con Ken detrás suyo.

-¡Hawkmon!¡Hawkmon!¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Miyako, él ha venido.-dijo Hawkmon poniendose en pie.

-¿Él?¿Te estas refiriendo a...?-

-¡Así es!Se refiere a mí, Ninjamon, el gran maestro del estilo de iga.- anunció Ninjamon con teatralidad, subido en una farola y con el sol a su espalda, sus facciones se intuían más que verse.

-¡Ninjamon!¡Shurimon ya demostró que es mejor mejor que tú!¡Quién te da derecho a interrumpir mi cita!-protestó Miyako.

Ken, aunque ya sabía que era una cita, no había hablado con Miyako sobre ser novios. A decir verdad su antigua enemiga le gustaba mucho, pero no creía ser el novio que ella querría que fuese.

En ese momento, Ninjamon salto de la farola, y sacando su katana con el brazo derecho y el shuriken con el izquierdo, cruzandolos en posición tanto de atacar como de protección, dijo:

-Desde que fui derrotado me he entrenado duramente en los ambientes más hostiles del digimundo. No solo he aumentado mi pericia, sino que he superado los límites del nivel campeón. ¡Y ahora, he venido a desafiar a Shurimon!¡No cesare hasta recuperar mi honor, y el reconocimiento como maestro de las artes ninjas!-proclamó el pequeño, aunque temible digimon.

-De acuerdo, tú lo has querido.¡Nadie fastidia una cita a Miyako Inoue y sale impune!¿Estás preparado, Hawkmon?-preguntó furiosa la niña elegida.

-Lo estoy.-anunció su compañero.

-¡Adelante!¡Digihuevo evolución!-invocó la pelilila, mientras en la radio de la cafeteria sonaba la canción "Break up".

-Hawkmon armodigievoluciona en... ¡Shurimon!¡El samurái de la pureza!

El recien digievolucionado digimon mutante, sabedor de la agilidad de su adversario, no perdió un segundo e intentó pillarlo por sorpresa.

-¡Estrellas dobles!-Shurimon activo los resortes que eran sus brazos para atacar a Ninjamon con sus "Momiji Oroshi", los shuriken unidos a sus extremidades.

Ninjamon dió un ágil salto hacia atrás con voltereta incluida, lo que le permitió esquivar el primer "Momiji Oroshi"( que se quedo clavado en la carretera, destrozando el asfalto), y rechazó el segundo con su katana. Este shuriken escapó al control de Shurimon y cortó la farola en la que momentos antes estaba subido su adversario, que cayó con gran estruendo sobre la carretera. Afortunadamente en ese momento no circulaban coches.

El contraataque de Ninjamon no se hizo esperar.

-¡Lanzamiento de shurikens al estilo de iga!-exclamó lanzando 5 shurikens al ex-digimon pájaro.

Este esquivó con facilidad cuatro de ellos, pero resultaron ser ilusiones ópticas credas para distraerlo, y el quinto shuriken, el auténtico, le dió de lleno, impulsandolo hacia el interior de la cafeteria. Tras romper el cristal, penetró como una exhalación... saliendo con más velocidad aún, pues se había sujetado con sus cuatro "Momiji Oroshi" a las cuatro esquinas del ventanal, y sus resortes le impulsaron contra Ninjamon, al que intentó atacar con una sucesión de golpes directos aprovechando el impulso, pero su rival se defendió bien con su katana.

-¡Shurimon, aléjalo de aquí!- interrumpió Ken.

Shurimon se volvió a mirar a Ken sin dejar de prestar atención a Ninjamon, que juzgando de cobardes atacar por la espalda, se tomó un leve descanso. Shurimon miró luego a Miyako como preguntando:"¿Qué hago?"

La mayor de los nuevos digidestinados miró los daños que había producido la pelea en tan poco tiempo( el camarero y su Otamamon lloraban desconsoladamente) y las miradas reprobatorias de los peatones y dijo:

-¡Hazlo Shurimon!¡Llévalo hacia el mar!-agregó en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

-De acuerdo-asintió Shurimon-¡Ninjamon!¡Continuaremos la pea en otro lugar!-advirtió.

El digimon mutante se dirigió hacia la bahía dando saltos de varios metros gracias a sus piernas/resortes. Su rival enfundó su katana y desapareció entre una bomba de humo.

-No escaparas...-murmuró antes de desaparecer ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

En ese momento Ken oyó una voz que no esperaba oír allí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ken?

* * *

><p>Shurimon se encontraba a la altura de la noria de Odaiba, aquel día cerrada, cuando su periplo hacia el mar fue interrumpido por el sonido de un shuriken pasando a escasos milímetros de su cabeza.<p>

-En este lugar no hay nadie. ¡Luchemos!-dijo Ninjamon a su espalda.

Shurimon se volvió y vió la decisión en los ojos de su rival. Su disputa se resolvería allí y ahora.

-¡Tornado filoso!-comenzó el sámurai de la pureza, empezando a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad mientras extendía sus "Momiji Oroshi" intentando abarcar el máximo espacio posible.

Ninjamon saltó para esquivar los shuriken de su rival, pero a medida que este cogía velocidad, se percataba de que tarde o temprano no podría esquivarlos, y optó por alejarse del foco del tornado filoso, pero se vió encajonado entre la noria, la caseta del vigilante, los controles, y el mar. Su única opción para detener el ataque era atacar a Shurimon, pero si se acercaba recibiría de lleno el ataque, tal era la velocidad que había alcanzado. En ese momento oyó un ruido a su derecha: en el caos del tornado filoso Shurimon había activado la noria sin querer. Ninjamon no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó al techo de una de las cabinas, acompañandola en su ascenso, sin que su rival, centrado en su propio ataque, se percatara de ello. Cuando juzgó suficiente la altura, saltó directamente contra Shurimon katana en mano. Desafortunamente para él, Shurimon había detenido su tornado filoso al no sentir a Ninjamon en sus brazos y, a pesar de estar algo mareado, no tardo en descubrir como su rival se avalanzaba sobre él desde arriba.

-¡Ninja del viento!-Shurimon transformó su cuerpo en un huracán de hojas décimas de segundos antes de ser ensartado por la katana de Ninjamon, siendo este herido por lo afilado de las hojas.

-¿Te rindes?-sugirió la digievolución de Hawkmon al volverse a materializar.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó su oponente con desdén ignorando el dolor de sus laceraciones-¡Multiplicación!

Nada menos que 7 Ninjamon rodearon al sámurai de la pureza en un semicírculo. Todos ellos se lanzaron katana en ristre a por Shurimon, que saltó hacia atrás asentandose en el techo de otra cabina de la noria. Ninjamon no perdío el tiempo y se subió al techo de la cabina colindante, acompañando a su rival en su ascenso.

La batalla no tenía cuartel. Mientras la noria giraba, Ninjamon lanzaba a Shurimon sus shurikens, que este interceptaba con los suyos propios. El bravo digimon mutante respondía con su mejor ataque, la sierra voladora, lanzando el shuriken de su espalda, pero su oponente lo rechazó sin dificultadad aparente. Entonces, cuando ambos contendientes estaban casi en el punto más alto de la noria, esta se detuvo, con fatales consecuencias para el compañero de Miyako.

-¡¿Pero qué?-se sorprendió.

Ninjamon no desaprovechó el moméntaneo despiste del de nivel armor y lanzó su ataque.

-¡Lanzamiento de shurikens al estilo de iga!

Esta vez no fueron 5 sino 12 los shurikens que se dirigían a Shurimon. Este logró esquivarlos todos, pero ninguno era auténtico._Crac. _Shurimon se volvió a tiempo de ver como la cabina colindante se venía sobre él. El verdadero shuriken había cortado su radio. El sámurai de la pureza optó por intentar sujetar la cabina, pero no le dió tiempo a agarrarlo de forma correcta. Quedó atrapado entre ambas cabinas, e involucionó en Hawkmon.

Nada más verlo Ninjamon rescató a Hawkmon y lo depositó en el interior de su cabina, ya que parecía que la estructura de la noria no se había visto afectada.

-Ya está. He recuperado mi honor.-dijo Ninjamon con cierta tristeza a un inconsciente Hawkmon.- Te he derrotado.-concluyó.

-Pero a mí no.-Le respondió una voz zumbante.

Ninjamon no había oído a nadie, tan centrado estaba en la lucha. Se volvió en el acto, y se encontró con Stingmon.

-¡Ataque punzante!-atacó el digimon insecto.

Ninjamon a duras penas pudo intentar una torpe defensa con su katana, que en un par de segundos fue vencida por el ataque punzante, y fue lanzado al mar. Stingmon recogió a Hawkmon y lo bajo al lugar donde apenas un par de minutos había realizado el tornado filoso, y ahora esperaban Ken y Miyako, que eran quienes habían parado la noria, con preocupación.

-¡Hawkmon!¡Hawkmon!-llamó Miyako.

-Mi...Miyako.-recobró el conocimiento Hawkmon.

-Socorro, no sé nadar...¡Argghh!-interrumpió un aterrorizado Ninjamon, para hundirse instantes despues.

-¡Stingmon, rescátalo!-ordenó Ken, pero alguien se le adelantó. Un hombre que a Ichijouji le parecía familiar se zambulló en el mar y un minuto despues este se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos con un inquieto Ninjamon bajo el brazo. Stingmon les ayudó a subir y al ver al hombre preguntó:

-¿Nos conocemos?

El hombre le miró a él y luego al portador de la amabilidad, al que dijo:

-Tu amigo el gusano, supongo.

-Efectivamente, profesor Yoshimoto.-respondió Ken.

Miyako contemplaba atónita la escena, olvidandose del ya recuperado Hawkmon. En es momento, Ninjamon se puso en medio de la escena y proclamó:

-Vine aquí con el fin de recuperar mi honor y lo he conseguido. Pero ahora mi honor ya no importa.-y dirigiendose al profesor Yoshimoto añadió-Desde este momento, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a la conservación de su honor.

-Eh, ¿de que habla este bicho?-preguntó con algo de miedo el profesor. De repente de su bolsillo salió una intensa luz blanca. El profesor metió la mano y sacó un dispositivo digital.

-Ese digimon es su compañero, señor.-informó Miyako.

-¿De verdad?-se extrañaba mientras miraba a su compañero, que se encontraba meditando tras su revelación, luego miró a Ken.-¿Es eso cierto?

-Es muy posible, profesor.

Yoshimoto se acercó a Ninjamon y le preguntó:

-Oye, tú ¿No irás a acosarme como hace con Ichijouji el gusano crecido de ahí?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Stingmon, que miraba la noria como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-Por cierto Stingmon.¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó Miyako.

-Eh...

**FLASHBACK**

-Ken, te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que Miyako te someta a sus locuras-dijo Wormmon poco despues de la marcha de Ken-¡Red pegajosa!

Wormmon salió por la ventana y vigilaba a Ken. Cuando Ninjamon y Shurimon marcharon hizo su aparición diciendo:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ken?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡¿Eso es lo qué pensais de mí?¡Vámonos, Hawkmon!-bramó Miyako enfadada.

-Miyako, espera...-intentó detenerla Ken, sin éxito. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Stingmon, que involucionó en Wormmon y dijó:

-Perdona, Ken.

-Da igual. No creo que fuera lo que ella buscara.-dijó Ken mientras le resbalaban unas lágrimas, en un intento de negarse a sí mismo lo evidente: que estaba enamorado de Miyako Inoue.

-Si me permites Ken, tengo una sugerencia...-explicó el profesor Yoshimoto a su alumno.

* * *

><p>Al lunes siguiente, en el colegio de Odaiba.<p>

-Nunca más, Iori. Has gastado casi todos tus ahorros en ese vicio, y lo que es peor, casi todos los mios.-reprendía Takeru a su joven amigo.

-¡Pero si eras tú el que jugaba todas mis partidas!-protestaba el compañero de Armadillomon.

-Chicos,¿Habéis visto a Miyako?-les interrumpió Hikari, preocupada.

-Esta en la sala de ordenadores. Está muy mal.-indicó Iori.

Hikari fue a la sala desde la que tantas veces fueron al digimundo. Allí estaba Miyako, manejando el ordenador con apatía.

-¿Que haces, Miyako?-se acercó a mirar la compañera de Gatomon-¡NO!- exclamó al ver lo que hacía su amiga-La vida merece la pena.¡No la malgastes con eso!

Y es que Miyako estaba ...jugando al pinball.

-¿La merece, Hikari?-preguntó la pelilila con misticismo-¿Incluso despues de chillar como una loca al chico que amas, destrozando tu felicidad para siempre?-Miyako empezó a llorar-¡Ni siquiera puedo pedirle perdón porque no contesta a mis llamadas!

En ese mmento, sonó la campana y ambas tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas clases. Hikari se sentó preocupada entre Takeru y Daisuke.

-¿Está mejor?-preguntó el primero.

-Seguro que ahora está feliz de la vida.-contestó el segundo.

Hikari no pudo responder, ya que el profesor dijo:

-Chicos, tendreis un nuevo compañero.

El nuevo compañero había dejado de mentirse a sí mismo. No era por las notas, ni por el vacío de los demás alumnos. Estaba ahí por ella, y porque su profesor de ciencias en vez de suspenderle había convencido al colegio que lo mejor para él era un traslado. Por ello, por ella, ante la mirada estupefacta de tres de sus nuevos compañeros anunció:

-Hola, mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

><p>Este fic es ub triple homenaje:<p>

1-A Shurimon. Junto a Quetzalmon mi digimon nivel armor favorito.

2-A Ninjamon, con quién complete la mayor parte del Digimon World y que se ha exhibido muy poco en el anime.

3-A ese juego maravilloso, dador de pasiones, consumidor de almas, que es el pinball. A los adictos a tan bello como abyecto juego les digo:

**¡No estáis solos!**


End file.
